Letters Home
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Letters home from Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Fred and George on their first evening at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Letters Home **

_**These are letters written home by Harry Potter Characters on their first ever night at school. I got the idea of using letters in a story from the book 'The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Society' by Mary Ann Shafter and Annie Burrows. It's about Guernsey during their occupation in WW2- I really recommend it- it's amazing. **_

_**Letters from: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Draco, Fred & George. If you have any you want to see done please tell me but it may take a while for me to write them- depending on my mood. **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

**Hermione Granger: **

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Although I am missing you lots Hogwarts is amazing and I haven't even been here for a night yet. On the train I sat with a boy (my age) called Neville (who is very forgetful and disorganised) but whose whole family is magic. _

_He told me that we are split into 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for brave people, Ravenclaw clever and studious, Slytherin is where most of the dark wizards and witches go and Hufflepuff is for everyone else. _

_And then he lost his toad! So I helped him find it and met a girl my age called Hannah and 2 boys called Harry and Ron. Harry Potter is like a magic celebrity- at the age of one he defeated a dark wizard and survived the killing curse. The same night his parents were murdered. He was then sent to live with non- magic people. There is more to the story but I don't know all of it but what I do would be too confusing and long to explain to you. Sorry! _

_Anyway both he and Ron were quite rude to me and Ron had a smudge on his nose! I later found out that Ron has 6 siblings (2 have already graduated, one hasn't started and the others are all here) He comes from an all magic family too. _

_When we arrived at Hogwarts (which is beautiful) we were sorted into our houses. I thought it would be some kind of test in front of the whole school and was very nervous in case I looked stupid but luckily all we had to do was try on a hat that reads your mind and places you in a house. I have been put in Gryffindor although the hat considered Ravenclaw. I am very pleased with this as I am apparently brave and Professor Dumbledore (the Headmaster) was in this house to. The only bad thing is that Harry and Ron are in this house and Hannah who I met on the train isn't. However, Neville is (even though he was sure he would end up in Hufflepuff) and the girls in my dormitory are nice if a little giggly and unfocused. _

_Can't wait to see you at Christmas but am looking forward to classes tomorrow. _

_Lots of Love _

_Hermione xxxx_

**Ron Weasley **

_Dear Mum, Dad and Ginny, _

_Why did you keep letting me believe Fred about the Sorting Troll? Ginny- it's only a hat you have to try on. Percy's essay may have got to you first but I made Gryffindor- along with Harry Potter, we shared a compartment on the train. We've already become great mates and he's even more ordinary than us. He is completely fascinated by everything magical- the muggles he lived with didn't even tell him he was a wizard, he didn't even know magic existed. _

_ Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan are in my dorm along with Dean Thomas who has a poster with pictures that don't move of people playing a muggle game called Football. It's really weird. There's a really annoying snobby girl in my year and house too but the other girls seem ok. _

_Love Ron _

_PS- Ginny I am missing you. _

**Harry Potter **

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, _

_Arrived at Hogwarts. _

_Harry Potter _

**Neville Longbottom **

_Dear Gran, _

_I made it into Gryffindor like you and Mum and Dad. Everyone's really nice and I only lost Trevor four times today. I've met Harry Potter (he's in Gryffindor too) and he's just like you said he would be- nice and very ordinary. Am nervous about classes tomorrow, especially Potions but I will be fine. _

_Love Neville_

_PS- Tell Mum and Dad I love them. _

**Draco Malfoy **

_Mother and Father, _

_I am in Slytherin. A Weasley got to Potter before me so I am sorry but we are not friends- he's a real brat and a Gryffindor. Why were you so keen for him to be my friend. You're right Dumbledore is an idiot. _

_Draco _

_PS- Tell Aunt Bellatrix that Longbottom is in Gryffindor- Why did she want to know? _

**Fred and George Weasley **

_Hi Mum and Dad and Ron and Ginny and Bill (if you want to forward this) and the garden gnomes (Ron read this to them) and anyone else who is there (By there we mean the Burrow not Knockturn Alley where we really want to go HINT HINT) _

_All right Mum we're onto the actual letter now. _

_WE DID IT!!!!!!! We made it into the house of the noble, brave courageous, our ancestors and Percy (unfortunately). Hogwarts food is super but not as good as Mum's (we could have made it into Hufflepuff with that comment). _

_Trouble hasn't found us yet but I am sure that within minutes it will (in fact we can Percy yelling our names he may have found out that we shrunk his clothes with Dad's wand). _

_Will go know so you have more time to read Percy's essay and Charlie's note saying I'm Fine (he's never been that talkative has he- did he cry when he was a baby. Oooh- scary thought Charlie as a baby. Imagine Percy. _

_Love Fred and George. _

_PS- We're sure an owl from McGonagall will arrive soon after this one. _


End file.
